


RWBY One-shots

by SakuraiChan



Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraiChan/pseuds/SakuraiChan
Summary: Just some random story about RWBY. JK, this is a One-shot that has everything to be honest and some will be random.





	1. Intro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... RWBY One-shots and randomness.

_ **Hello! As you can see, this is the intro.** _

_ **This One-shot is only about RWBY and this story will have some nasty parts so if you don't like the nasty parts then just skip to read the other parts then but there will be more nasty and random parts but don't worry. This is also about fluff and all that too.  
** _ _ **I made this short so you can just go ahead and read! Now read! Or just stay on this page... it doesn't really matter to me if I'm being honest here. Welp enjoy! Oh and this is my first story so yeah! Bye!** _


	2. Sun and Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Neptune goes into Vale to hangout

**Sun's P.O.V.**

I looked at Neptune and smirk and say "So Neptune! Got any girls yet?" Neptune sighs and says "No... I think I'm just gonna give up on girls." "Huh? Not even that Schnee girl?" "No. She likes someone else now." "Dude... you were too late. That Schnee girl was so into you last month... oh well. You snooze you lose." "Yeah I know." "Well good luck on getting guys then!"

Neptune nods and says "I think I know who I can go after but it's gonna be really risky." "Really? Who are you after?" "It's none of your concern. Anyways, aren't you after that Belladonna girl?" "You mean Blake?" "Yeah Blake." "Yeah well I mean I used to but she friend-zoned me." "Well that must suck." "It does but I know she's into some girl." "Really? Who?" "Don't know. Blake just told me that it was a girl. To be honest it could be any girl." "True."

I nod and think about what girl Blake likes. I sigh and say "I can't even think right now!" I look at Neptune and he looks at me and says "You know Sun... you look a little different." "Different?" "Yeah dude! You've grown shorter!" "Really Neptune.... I've gotten shorter? What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" "N-nothing! Sorry jeez! Calm down dude! I was just saying." "Whatever man."

I looked away and saw Blake and... Schnee girl? Blake was smirking and Schnee girl was looking away. Blake wrapped her arms around Schnee's waist and Schnee looked at Blake and wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and kissed Blake! I frown and I was about to walk over there but Neptune grabbed my hand and said "Dude... it's obvious that Blake and Weiss are together now. Plus Blake never even liked you."

I sighed and said "Your right Neptune. Blake never liked me in the first place." "Right so just give up." "Fine! I'll just give up." "You wanna go somewhere to eat? I mean after what you and I saw, I'm pretty sure that you would want something to eat dude." I sigh and say "Yeah I guess. Let's go Neptune."

**Neptune's P.O.V.**

Me and Sun went to this restaurant that has Ramen. Sun and I ordered our food and then we waited. Once our food arrived, we both ate it. After Sun eating five Ramen bouls and me eating 3 Ramen bouls, we went back to Beacon and then we went to our dorm and we both fell asleep.


	3. Weiss Schnee and Winter Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter comes visit Weiss and they end up having some 'sister bonding'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon. If you don't know what lemon is, the lemon that I'm using isn't the kind of lemon your thinking of. It's a different type of lemon. Lemon in this story means... sex.

**Winter's P.O.V.**

I walked through the halls of Beacon Academy and I found my little sister's dorm. I knocked on the door and waited. The door opened to reveal a blonde girl. She looks at me and asks "Uh who are you?" I coldly stare at her and say "I'm Winter Schnee. Older sister of Weiss Schnee." "Oh! Well Weiss isn't here sorry. She and Ruby went to the library." "To do what?" "To study." "Hmm... alright. Thank you uh?" "Yang Xiao Long. But call me Yang." "Thank you Yang."

I turn around and then turn to my right and walk towards the library. As I got to the library, I looked around and saw Weiss and her leader sitting next to each other. I walked towards them and heard Weiss say "Ruby! Stop! We're in the library!" Then Ruby said "But Weiss! It's not like anybody can see! I mean, it's just a drawing of Prof. Port as a pig!" "Still Ruby! We're in the library!" "Fine! I'll stop and put it away Weiss." "Thank you Ruby."

I smile and say "Well done dear sister." The both of them stiffen and Weiss and Ruby turn their heads towards me and look at me and Ruby asks "How much did you hear?" I look at Weiss and she looks down and I smirk and say "Enough to have a 'chat' with Weiss." Weiss looks up with fear and I smirk even more and I turn around and say "Well come along now Weiss. We need to have a 'chat'. Ruby Rose, you can leave the library now."

I heard the chairs move and I see Ruby Rose leaving and I see Weiss on my right side. I look at Weiss and I look forward and we start walking. I smirk and ask "How long have you been like that Weiss?" Weiss looks at me and asks "What do you mean Winter? I haven't been like anything but myself!" "Alright. Then why look under?" I look at Weiss and she starts blushing and says "Well I had to so I couldn't look at you in the eyes!"

I look away and ask "But why under? You could have looked at your right or your left." "... I'm sorry Winter. I didn't mean to. I was just looking at your shoes." "Don't lie Weiss." "I'm not lying Winter!" "I won't believe you Weiss." "What?! Why?!" "Because you've been a 'naughty' girl Weiss." I looked at Weiss and she looks at her hands and say "Please don't do it Winter... I promise that I won't do it ever again!" "That won't help you Weiss." "... Please." "... Fine. I'll just give you something else Weiss." "Like?" "I can't tell you. It won't be fun."

Weiss pouts and I think ' _Stop that Weiss! Your being way too cute!_ ' I looked away and we both walk into the room that I'm staying and I closed the door and locked it. I looked at Weiss and I smirk and Weiss looks at me with fear and I walked towards her and she walks back until she falls on my bed. I smirk even more and I pinned Weiss to the bed and I whisper "You look so cute right now sister." Weiss blushes and I lick my lips and I look down.

 


End file.
